User talk:2rekt/Sarge's Shack
Please note that the Sarge's Shack is only open on Wednesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. You can still place orders, but they will be processed on the next work day. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100416004312/air-hogs/images/4/48/SARGE%27S_SHACK.gif MLN username = Orders Please leave a new message to place your orders. Thanks! Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet rabbit module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 03:16, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, but i will need to do this later for i am busy right now. please click my soundtrack, thanks. 17:01, April 24, 2010 That's okay, I gave you the clicks. 17:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i have finished. 17:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental air gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet rabbit module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 18:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you know what to click. If you dont, just click anything. 21:36, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Done. 21:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Clicks Given on your soundtrack. 22:13, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 20 clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 3 on my elemental earth gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental air gallery module, 7 on my pet rabbit module, and the remaining 6 on my magazine rank 1. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 22:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, click my soundtrack. 00:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Clicks done. And you get half off your next order. 00:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I gave you the clicks. Thanks to your help, I got 100 clicks on my pet rabbit module. Now I have the blueprint! 16:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Great! 19:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle i want to buy 1 ancient spear. 03:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) 10 clicks on my soundtrack. 03:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ok. 03:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sent the spear. 03:50, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet hawk module. This will cost me 6 clicks because I spent 20 clicks on my last order. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 17:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. Please click my soundtrack. 19:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Done. 19:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I gave you the clicks. Thanks! 20:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) rank 5 items do i get a bonus since you are in the top ten sound tracts? oh, and i put you on my BFF module.. Thanks, well, I already put you in my group performance module 4 hours or so ago. i harvested 12 hit singles. And I am also in the pacific time zone. You can change your time zone in your preferences. Whoa, im on top 10 soundtrack?? i only have 746 clicks on it. 04:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah! you are in 8th! not bad! could you keep it out for a few days i will clicl it a lot...... 14:28, April 29, 2010 (UTC) harvest it now.... 14:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) do you now of any mln wiki user that sells pipes and gypsums for cheap? 14:38, April 29, 2010 (UTC) do you have any extra licenses? or permits? because i can't get the ones from the factory modules because my computer can't post the models, because it can't run the new soft ware.....boohoo.. 14:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) i have another order......2 friendship braclets, 2 of each elemental things(fire,....), (your page says you have a sapphire) 1 sapphire, 2 bowman, and i would likif when you are done with the group performance module that you put framers apprentice factory module and i will click it 100 times and then you send me the permit.....and could i buy 2 electric guitars, a drum set, 4 micro phones, one synth, and 1 bass? (you make them) i get my 50% off, so normally i would pay 104+ (the 100 on the framer's apprentice module)=204 clicks with the 50% off coupon= 102, so i would click on your framers apprentice module 100 times and you sound track 2 times......(i got my prices from the official store) jesuslover (i deleted the first part of the deal0 15:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, i do have 2 bracelets, 2 of each elemental, 1 sapphire, 2 bowmen, and i could put up the framer's module later. I can't make the instruments, though. That would be 60 clicks after coupon. BUT FIRST, you need to give at least 20 clicks each day on my group performance, and when your time is up (Monday, May 3), i will do the other order. REMEMBER, one order at a time please. And please wait until your previous order is done or else i will be too busy to do things. 16:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ok....i am not going to use the coupon because you have 50% off your next purchase of 20 clicks or more........why can't you make the instruments? could you atleast make a few?????????1 or 2 like the bass and the electric guitar? i have clicked 20 times... 19:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I dont sell instruments because I cant and wont make instruments. If you would like instruments, i would suggest you go th Thornax and Goods because they have any instrument you want. 23:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) could i send you stuff in the mail that you can sell and get a discount?????i have milstones, apples, strawberries, tires, best bees, heroic stories, all the different car parts, engines, red pearls, the bionicle seals, glatorian contract, phantom orchids, and maybe a ancient spear, and stuff....? 19:48, April 29, 2010 (UTC) You can send me heroic stories only, and for each one you send, you get 2 clicks off for each story sent. 23:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) thornax and goods is not open..... 01:16, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, well, then maybe you can check out Ted's Shop, I'm sure he can help. 02:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) could you take down the group performance on May 1st. 14:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) tomorrow? yeah, sure. so then do you want to buy the other items you requested above ? (2 bracelets, 2 of each elemental, 1 sapphire, 2 bowmen, and framer's module). you get 6 clicks off cause you sent me 3 heroic stories, and the total is 54 clicks, after coupon and 3 click discount. 23:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) /* Hi */ 1 cb(cricut board) and one frindship braclet please-- 16:17, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ok, please click my soundtrack and i will send the items in 7 hours, when i get home from school. My computer class is almost over. 16:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) clicked 3 times-- 16:46, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sent them. 23:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 12 normal clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet hawk module. My mln username is Benjamin826. 00:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. Please click my soundtrack, thanks. 00:09, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm done. 00:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC)